


Sound of silence

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: In the says following the explosion, Eddie is alone to his thoughts. Or is he?





	Sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> This Bunny's been plaguing me and I think I've thought too much... hopefully you can enjoy this!

Eddie never realized just how quiet it was in his own head until he lost Venom. Before the short period of time with the alien, the only voice in his head was his own intrusive thoughts that plagued him. Telling him how much of a failure he was, how much of a loser he was that he couldn't even get a job. It was strange. The moment he found Venom, in his head the voices while still existent were not as loud. But now, since Venom died protecting him from the explosion, they were starting to come back. They were easier to ignore tho.

He tried to just ignore the goings on in the news. Now that it came out that he was right in his accusations, with the death of Carlton Drake and fall of Life Industries miraculously he started to get job offers wanting him to write the exposé. But he really wasn't in the mood to think about that. Not yet. 

Trying to just made him sad. Venom died, to save HIM of all people. He couldn't fathom as to why it made him sad either, considering the alien was eating away at his organs and trying to keep it hidden. But like Venom had said, there was a kinship of sorts between them. Even if he never had the chance to understand how. And besides, according to Dan, Eddie was in a much better condition than he was the day prior. Of course, he opted out of the MRI. It just gave him nausea thinking about going thru one again. 

The hardest part out of everything? Sleeping. The nightmares and terrors from everything that had transpired, made sleeping very unpleasant. At this point Eddie basically either tries to avoid sleep all together until exhaustion overtakes him, or he drinks himself into a coma. At least the fact that Venom healed him so well, he no longer suffered from hangovers like he used to. Unfortunately tonight he didn't have much in the way of alcohol until he got paid. He layed down on the couch, trying so hard to read on his cellphone but eventually the exhaustion won out.

He dreamt of Venom. Those were the better dreams and usually didn't end up with him in a panic. 

They were climbing, climbing so high. Eddie hated heights. It was hard to pinpoint as to where the fear originated from, but that didn't matter. With Venom wrapped around them he felt them get higher and higher. Till they reached the top. Venom looked all around at the city. So peaceful and had he not been trying to shrink into his mind away from acknowledging just how many floors the news building had, not counting the radial maybe he could enjoy it. 

"You're world is not so ugly." Venom mumbled wistfully. 

Even here Eddie couldn't help but feel sad. He never had the chance to show Venom just how beautiful the world could be. 

Suddenly Venom just vanished. Eddie didn't know what happened. In a panic he grabbed the wall, the ground approaching faster and faster. He was going to die. 

"Oh God! Where did you go!?! Please! Come back!" Tears and panic caused Eddie to spasm, rolling over hard he found himself falling off the couch. But he stopped just inches from the floor. He blinked in shock as he found himself rolled back quickly on the couch and an echo of a voice ringing in his head, as black tendrils vanishing

DON'T WORRY. I GOT US.

Eddie sat up with a shock. Usually when he dreamt of Venom the voice was a memory. Barely an echo of what he remembered. But this time, he felt....he KNEW it was different. But he could barely think, his heart pounding.

"Venom? Are....are you here?" His voice felt thick as he waited in heavy silence for his mind to taunt at him.

YES, EDDIE. WE ARE HERE.

Eddie let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding. Relief and almost joy filling him. "Oh my God, you're alive!"

HMMMM THAT FELT NICE.

Eddie couldn't help but chuckle as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Venom had been alive this whole time?

YES. AND NO. VERY WEAK; TIRED.

Eddie laid back down, tho he probably wasn't going to get back to sleep any time soon. 

"Hey, if you're too weak man, get some rest. I'm just glad you actually survived."

YOU...ARE GLAD? WE THOUGHT YOU DID NOT LIKE US. WE WERE EATING YOU. LIED TO YOU.

Eddie shook his head. "Yeah, I was mad. But that doesn't mean that I wanted you dead. Besides, I've had some time to think about it. Something tells me you weren't INTENTIONALLY trying to kill me."

NO. NOT INTENTIONAL. DIDN'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO KEEP YOUR BODY ALIVE. UNDERSTAND NOW.

Eddie smiled and rubbed his hand on his chest. He didn't know where Venom was hiding in his body, but hoped he could feel his intent. He was really glad now, that he opted out of the MRI. It probably would have finished Venom off!

"See? Everyone makes mistakes man. Its the facts of life. You're probably hungry, but I'm not sure what to eat. And I certainly don't want to go biting random people's heads off."

TOO SMALL, WEAK, TO TRANSFORM US. YOUR FREEZER POTATOES ARE TASTY AND HAVE BEEN GIVING US ENERGY. 

"Ok, tater-tots. I can cook some of those up no problem." Eddie got up to put a tray of tots in the toaster. His mind wondered waiting for them to cook. Something told him that going forward his life was going to be different. And he couldn't be happier. Maybe now he can get a decent night's sleep, once he was sure his little alien friend was well fed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my best, inhad a much more coherent idea for this, but depression poked the bear and it ate half the idea.


End file.
